Dr Seuss' Halo
by werecat1
Summary: A challenge I accepted, a challenge was rang. I will complete this challenge to the very end. Hello readers, this is in rhyme similar to Dr. Suess because I was challenged to do so by my brother, he felt it would be funny to see the emotions if a Dr. Seuss character created such commotion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Landing on the Rings

Notes: A challenge I accepted, a challenge was rang. I will complete this challenge to the very end. Hello readers, this is in rhyme similar to Dr. Suess because I was challenged to do so by my brother, he felt it would be funny to see the emotions if a Dr. Seuss character created such commotion.

Jojo Mcdodd was a quiet who, who saved whoville from certain doom. He sat quietly in his bed listening to music playing in his head. When suddenly to his surprise, a portal opened up and swallowed him inside. He found himself upon the deck of a spaceship, what the heck? Surrounding him were strangely dressed men, all armed and ready to defend. From what creature great or small had given these men a cause of alarm. He was small, smaller than small. Only coming up to the men's knees the teen felt like a small, small little bee. He smiled in hopes of appearing friendly, they stared back at him looking deadly.

Out from the shadows, a giant did step. The ground shook and Jojo hoped he still slept. The others around looked over to the man, who knelt on his knee and looked at the creature that looked so keen. "What is that thing?" Cortana asked, her voice puzzled.

"I don't think it is a harmful little being." Srgt. Johnson stated, scratching Nozzle. He looked confused by the words that he said and looked at the others in a manner of which shall not be said. "What the fuck is happening here, all of us are talking in pairs." He sputtered out, as he soon found out the rhyming got worse, since the writer of the fic was challenged of course.

"We can't wait here, the ship is falling." Chief stated, well that sounded appalling. Jojo picked up a pistol and held it firm in his grip, he smiled and nodded twas just the right fit. Chief motioned the fellow to follow him out, the creature was fast there was never a doubt. He stayed on the man's heels while they raced through the ship, and shot many a grunts by shooting from the hip.

The two soon made it out to the pods where Jojo held onto the giant's leg for safeguard. He knew that the ride would be bumpy at most, what he wasn't expecting was encountering the ghost. The group they were with had all perished in the crash t'was just the spartan and him on the way to the bash. Jojo raced behind Chief as he made his way down, the two of them going not counting the rounds. The bodies of covenant were dropping like flies, the kill count kept rising and Jojo was surprised. He hadn't realized he was this good of a shooter, maybe next year he will win a prize at hooters.

The duo and AI moved through the ruins of what appeared to be an ancient alien complex that was left in ruins. They moved and slunked right over the rocks, it was such a good thing the giant was giant. Jojo himself had difficulties climbing, but his new buddy was there to lend a shoulder to riding. He felt like a parrot but didn't complain it beat trying to keep up this giant's large frame. He was the best at shooting from this new height and was able to help John keep his targets in sight. They opened up bridges and rallied the troops, they found a location to use as a coop.

The enemy knew where they had gone, but that was okay because the war had just begun. The whovian was fascinated by all the shiny tech, they didn't have any back where he had left. He held on with one hand to the man's shoulder armor and even gave aid when he was the spotter. He slithered around from shoulder to shoulder and even the head to a better grip holder. The man didn't mind as long as he was good with a gun, the furry little creature that seemed to be having so much fun. He allowed the creature to shoot the covenant at will, picking up ammo to help with the kill.

They made a great team, if John could say. Though the little guy hadn't spoken a word the entire way. Maybe he was mute and couldn't talk at all, but it didn't matter as Cortana spoke for them all. She told them the locations of where the men had landed, and how to reach them through the ruins that left them all stranded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Rescue

Notes: Thank you for those that are reading this. Review, Favorite, Follow, PM for requests or questions.

He liked the small guns as they worked out for the best, he left the bigger ones to his friendly giant with zest. They met up with Johnson and soon learned the truth the captain was captured by enemies to boot. The group would have to retrieve him from behind enemy lines, and they were all but running out of time. The duo or trio whatever they were, agreed that the Captain needed to be saved; however, how could they do so with so little men. They needed a plan that would work with them instead.

The two were now a new team, a trio I mean. The Chief took Jojo with him on his way to rescue the Captain, the two needed to hope the plan worked like a hairpin. Johnson led the group through the rocks beneath the ship. Jojo was amazed at the size of the flying blip. He had never seen things like this were he was from. He hoped he could recreate this when he was done. They stormed the front gate, giving it a first rate. The guards were good but not that hard to take, the trio had the right make. To bring the doors down and ascend to the second scene.

The party got larger and larger as more of the bad guys tried to get in, but chief and Jojo were smart on the uptake and found a way to win. They moved deeper into the ship as they followed the natural maze, they soon discovered the prison cell was in the belly of haze. Surrounded and guarded by more of the enemy, Jojo was uncertain if they would have the energy. Yet, the night was still young and Jojo was ready, the chief burst into the prison and they opened fire as steady; of any member of the marines that were there Jojo shot from the hip and didn't really care.

He took out a Sangheili that was cloaked and aiming to fight, he knocked a grunt down by shooting out the lights. They released the prisoners within, Keyes being the grateful one of course wanted to give his host a nice gesture of sorts. They made their way to the docks where the ships all rested, and Keyes even fried to hunters to show they were bested.

Jojo was amazed at the skill all these people had, it just wasn't the chief that worked like a hero on land. He had to give all the others their do, they were all very super too. He settled in his spot on the chief's shoulder and watched the interaction between all the soldiers. He knew that the enemy would try to outrun them, but for now Jojo was glad for the small break that they had all given him.

He cleaned out his pistols and grabbed some more ammo, then it was off to chief and gather the camo. They would have a new mission given to them then, that Jojo knew it was best to prepare for more loss of men. He didn't know this world like the others did, he thought. But he knew how to shoot and that was all he's got. He found the chief being debriefed. Clambering up his back to rest on his shoulder, were Keyes gave him a fond look for the helmet holder.


End file.
